


[Podfic] On Matters of Love and Pleasure

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Greece, Demisexuality, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, tags and description from original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale pop round to Plato's house for a symposium with Socrates and the gang. After a few drinks, the theory of hedonism comes up, and it gives Aziraphale some ideas.No better way to explore a theory than through practice.A podfic of Justkeeptrekkin's "On Matters of Love and Pleasure."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] On Matters of Love and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Matters of Love and Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269100) by [Justkeeptrekkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkeeptrekkin/pseuds/Justkeeptrekkin). 



> This podfic was created for the 2020 Good Omens Big Bang! It was an absolute joy to record and I hope you like listening as much as I liked reading it. Oh! And listen 'til the end for some... I forget what it's called. For some "me talking about the fic and my recording process for a while, and also a reference to a certain Barbie movie."
> 
> The music at the beginning and the end is "It's Not the Heat (It's the Humidity)" by Yair Yona. You can listen to the full thing [here!](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Yair_Yona/World_Behind_Curtains/02_-_Its_Not_The_Heat)
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr here!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/vguttctbmn1qxdz/On_Matters_of_Love_and_Pleasure.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ms1bTiCVdNgshvDCmLi5uBx0xepyHdEX/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



End file.
